


Theshold

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Cecil, M/M, Marriage, Native American Cecil, Native American Character(s), POCecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: It finally happened





	

"So."

"So."

"Yeah."

"Yes."

The two looked at each other and smiled, another fit of giggles taking over them. Cecil covered his mouth with his hand, shaking his head as he struggled to get himself under control. "Who carries who?" he asked.

Carlos considered a moment, looking from his seated lover to the door and back again. "I'm not sure I can lift an entire wheelchair," he teased.

He snorted and leaned back, patting his lap. "Come on then," he purred. He hummed happily as Carlos climbed into his lap, waiting until he had hugged him around his neck before rolling over the threshold of their home. "My husband..." he sighed as the door politely shut and locked itself behind them.


End file.
